Memoirs of a False Love
by blackrosedrippingred
Summary: He didn't love me. It took me two long years to figure it out." S&S Limes.


Memoirs of a False Love

By:

blackrosedrippingred

He didn't love me.

I knew that now, but it had taken me two long years to figure it out. He was incapable of love. That's just the way it was. And, I would have to accept it. After all that happened, how could I expect him to love somebody again, let alone trust someone?

But, you know what the funny thing is? I don't hate him. Even after what he had put me through, I still loved him.

Sometimes I ask myself, what is love? Is it devoting oneself wholly to another person? Or, is it simply caring for somebody? But then, I also ask myself, does it really exist? Is it merely an illusion? Is it like Valentine's Day? Something very sacred and rare that has been completely blown out of proportion?

I'm sorry, I'm ranting again. You people probably don't even know what I'm talking about. Well, let me fill you in.

Uchiha Sasuke.

That's his name. Oh god how long I had wanted to be able to hold him or be held by him. To kiss him. To wake up every morning and see his gorgeous face next to mine. Everyday I admired him. And, every night I dreamt of him. But, every day I was rejected and every night, haunted by his handsome face, his desirable lips speaking the one word that sent me into spiraling depression.

"_Sasuke-kun!" I cooed in my annoying 12 year old voice. I folded my hands behind me and rocked back and forth on my toes and heels. Sasuke turned, his mouth formed in that adorable scowl. I found myself just staring at him. I couldn't help it, he was so handsome and even when he just looked at me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. But, I suppose that's what every other girl felt when he walked by._

"_What is it, Sakura?" He asked me, his voice calm and soothing, yet I could tell he was annoyed by me. I could feel my cheeks blush a bright red._

"_A-Ano, d-do you w-wanna go out t-tonight?"_

_Great, now I was stuttering like Hinata-chan._

_He turned around and began walking away._

"_No."_

That was what he said, every time. And each time, I felt like I was breaking apart inside, but that never stopped me.

_I was torn up inside. I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was betraying the village, he was betraying our team. This didn't appear to phase him, however._

"_Sasuke-kun, please!" I called after him. Tears were spilling down my cheeks. "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"_

_He stopped and turned around, smirking, his trademark smirk._

"_Sakura," He began. My breath hitched in my throat and all I could do was stare at him in awe. "You're annoying."_

_With that said he continued walking, never looking back. What could I do to stop him?_

"_If you leave I'll scream!"_

'Oh yeah, Sakura. That helps.'

_For a moment, I thought it did, he had stopped walking. But then, he disappeared and I could feel his calm breath on the nape of my neck._

"_Sakura," He said softly. "Thank you."_

_I gasped and my eyes widened. Then, everything faded to black._

_Naruto and I were running down the dark halls, checking every door, hoping each time that when we opened one, he would be there._

_I flung open the next door, breathing heavily. Suddenly, we heard an explosion. I bolted ahead and Naruto followed suit._

_I was the first to reach the ruins, with the exception of Sai who had been there when the explosion took place. Naruto and Yamato came skidding to a halt before us._

_I panted and looked at Sai with a puzzled expression. His eyes were focused on something ahead of us._

_Slowly, I turned my head and my breath hitched in my throat, my eyes wide._

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

_There, standing before us, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. I could feel tears start to leak from my eyes._

_I looked over at Naruto. He was about to cry, I could tell. He lowered his head, almost as if he was ashamed of a boy of 15 showing weakness. But no, that isn't Naruto. That was more like Sasuke..._

_Sasuke!_

_I looked up at him and more tears poured down my cheeks. As usual, his face showed no signs of emotion. No remorse, no sadness, no happiness. It was as if we were complete strangers who had just happened to run into each other._

_And then I thought,_

'Maybe we were...'

I'll never forget this night. I remember it as though it were yesterday.

_Sasuke had been back in the village for a few months now. Reluctant as he was to come back, Tsunade-sama coaxed him to stay._

_I visited him everyday while he was under house arrest, Tsunade-sama's orders, and brought him some home made onigori and sushi._

_Although he didn't say it, I could tell he appreciated the food and company._

_One particular afternoon, we had just finished eating together and I was about to go, when..._

"_Don't leave," barely a whisper. I turned around shocked and he grabbed my wrist, pulling my body right against his._

_I blushed and looked away._

"_Sakura." I tried not to avert my eyes from the floor, but his husky voice kept calling me back. I hesitantly looked up at him. His face moved closer to mine and before I knew it, I was kissing him. The Uchiha Sasuke! The love of my life! We were kissing and my god it was wonderful!_

_He slowly licked my lips, making me shudder from the sheer want of him. He unzipped my shirt and threw it aside._

_Sasuke broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down to my neck, softly sucking and biting at the skin. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair._

_His tongue left a hot trail on my skin, until he got to my breasts. He carefully unhooked my bra and threw it over in an accumulating pile with my shirt. Sasuke started greedily sucking on one of my breasts, while one of his hands moved to play with my other._

_My legs were like jelly. His fingers softly tugged on one nipple, while his skilled tongue flicked the other. I moaned, but louder this time. Sasuke's attention left my breasts and he looked me in the eye, a triumphant smirk on his handsome face. He threw off his shirt and picked me up. We began ascending the stairs, to his bedroom._

_He gently nibbled my lower lip. I couldn't help but let out a moan._

"_Quiet, my Sakura-chan," his deep voice whispered against my lips. "We don't want the whole neighborhood's attention, do we?"_

_I sure as hell did. I wanted people to know that THE Uchiha Sasuke had been pleasing ME!_

_I smirked and, as he placed me on his bed and leaned up to whisper in his ear,_

"_Maybe we do."_

_He smirked and slid off my pants, planting kisses on my inner thighs. I shivered and slid my eyes closed, enjoying his hot kisses._

_However, they stopped, my eyes shot open and I abruptly sat up. Sasuke locked the door and turned back to me. He chuckled._

"_Sakura, relax, I'm not done."_

_I smiled coyly as he moved on top of me again, his lips once again pressed against mine. I tugged on the rope around his waist, until it came loose and his pants fell to the floor._

_His hands traveled south and pulled off my only remaining clothing, my panties. It was then that I realized just how aroused he had made me. Apparently, I had done the same to him. I could feel his hard member pressing against my entrance, desperately seeking my consent._

_And, I gave it._

That was our first night together, but certainly not our last. Yes, I was a virgin, but I had always had a fantasy that Sasuke would be the first to take me, and the last.

From that night on, me and Sasuke were practically inseparable. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. He was possessive and protective, some would say he was going over the line, but I loved it.

One interesting fact I found out about Sasuke while we were together was that he was the horniest, sexually addicted male I had ever met. It would amaze me how he could keep it up for hours, while I felt like I was going to die from too much mind-blowing sex.

What a pleasurable death that would be.

_I loved him._

_And he loved me, too. He told me so, everyday. I would wake up in the morning with him next to me. His arms wrapped tightly around me and his head resting in the crook of my neck._

"_I love you, my beautiful cherry blossom," he whispered as he planted soft kisses on my neck._

_I would just smile brightly and tell him I loved him, too, and always would._

Naruto was happy for us, however weird it was for him. I suppose the thing he found the weirdest would be whenever Sasuke and I would kiss in public or walk together with our arms around each other.

Or perhaps it was when Sasuke would get into one of his "moods" and start nibbling on my ear or kissing my neck.

Naruto's expression of absolute disgust was a dead giveaway.

Sasuke always made me laugh whenever he was jealous.

One time, it was a hot summer day and Sasuke, Naruto, and I went to our old training ground with Kakashi-sensei. Sort of to reminisce.

As I said, it was an extremely hot day. So, Kakashi-sensei and I agreed it would be refreshing to take a dip in the nearby lake.

"_Catch me if you can, Sasu-kun!" I exclaimed, as I began running through the trees to the lake._

_I stopped when I came to the beautiful waterfall that spilled into a huge pool. I was about to jump in, but a thought caught me._

_I didn't have my swimsuit._

_Oh well, that wouldn't stop me._

_I threw off my top and just as I was about to slide out of my shorts, Sasuke came up from behind me and grabbed me by the waist._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" he questioned, his chest pressed against my back._

"_I'm going to go swimming in my lingerie, Sasuke-kun," I said coyly, turning around to face him. I gave him a seductive smile. "You have a problem with that, honey?"_

"_Yes, I do," was his reply through gritted teeth. "I'm the only one who gets to see you naked or even partially naked!"_

_I smiled and kissed his cheek. I slid off his shirt and put it on._

"_Better, Sasu-kun?" I asked, teasing him. He smirked._

"_Much better," he turned me around to inspect the Uchiha Crest on my back. "Hm, looks good on you."_

_I blushed and smiled sweetly at him._

"_You wanna take a dip in the water with me?" I proposed. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and said,_

"_Nah. I'm not up for the whole swimming thing," he said sarcastically._

_Just then, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei arrived to join us._

_Naruto pumped chakra into his feet and ran up the side of the waterfall, until he reached the top._

_When Naruto began to strip down to his boxers, no doubt preparing for a jump, Sasuke's hand came up and covered my eyes. I sighed and waited impatiently._

_Sasuke's hand dropped back to his side, when Naruto began to speak._

"_I, Uzumaki Naruto, will claim this waterfall in the name of...uh...ME!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly, and giving us a heroic pose._

"_Dobe!" was Sasuke's reply._

"_Teme!" Naruto retorted, shaking his fist._

_I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was just like old times. Naruto and Sasuke always teasing each other while Kakashi-sensei and I sat and watched._

"_Naruto, just jump already!" I shouted to him, still not able to contain my laughter. "Before we come up there and push your ass in!"_

_Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out, and then dived, very ungracefully, belly first into the lake. We put our hands up in defense of the huge splash Naruto had created._

_The water that managed to hit us felt cool on my skin and I was eager to jump in. An idea formed in my head, and I "accidentally" slipped, and grabbed Sasuke's arm for support, pulling him into the lake with me._

_As I resurfaced, I flipped my hair, shaking out some of the water, and looked around for any signs of my boyfriend's spiky, chicken-ass hair. I didn't find any, but when I looked over at Kakashi-sensei, I could see a clear smirk underneath his mask._

_Puzzled, I was about to ask what was so funny, but instead I let out a loud shriek of surprise as Sasuke grabbed me from behind and dunked me under the water again._

_I struggled against his strong arms, but was stopped by his lips crashing on top of mine._

_Yes, I know, we were weird, making out under water, having sex under wat-_

_I'll stop there._

_Eventually, we had to go back to the surface for air._

_You know how when you're under water for a long time and you start to look like a raisin? Well, that's what was happening to me, so I stepped out of the water and unbeknownst to me, Sasuke's shirt was sticking to every curve of my body._

_So, a part of my chest was clearly visible._

_This did not bode well with Sasuke. Immediately, he jumped out of the water and grabbed me by the waist, leading me far away from the lake._

"_Oi, teme!" Naruto called after us. "What the hell?!"_

_Kakashi-sensei chuckled and waved as we left the lake._

_A few moments later, we arrived at a clearing in the forest._

"_Sasuke-kun!" I whined. "Why did you do that?!"_

_Sasuke took off the shirt and pointed to my breasts._

"_That is why," he growled. I looked down and realized my embarrassing predicament._

_I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing my nipples lightly, yet purposely, against his chest. He let out another frustrated growl and pushed me against a tree._

_Sasuke ripped off my bra and attacked my erect nipples. His teeth nibbling on one, his fingers working the other. I felt the familiar wetness between my thighs, as I arched my back, moaning his name._

"_S-Sasu-ah!" I cried out as he bit down particularly hard that time. He moved his hand from my breast to my sopping wet panties, softly stroking my entrance._

"_Sasuke!" I moaned louder, and arched my back, digging my nails into his shoulders. He smirked,_

"_What do you want, my sweet Sa-ku-ra?"_

"_You, Sasuke-kun!" I almost screamed when he added more pressure with his finger._

"_Beg for it," he said sadistically._

_Of course, I complied._

As I said, he was the horniest man I knew. However, there were other times when he was so sweet. Well, as sweet as Uchiha Sasuke could be.

_I walked out of Konoha Hospital and turned down a street, heading to the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke said he had a surprise for me tonight and told me to hurry back to his house after my shift._

_I walked towards the bamboo gates of the Uchiha Compound and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for me._

_I smiled and ran up to him. He pulled me into a tight hug and softly kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gladly returned the kiss._

_He released me and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of black cloth. I looked at him, puzzled._

_The last thing I saw was his handsome smirk, before he covered my eyes with the cloth. I smiled and let him guide me to wherever we were going._

_We were in the Meditation Garden. I could tell, because his favorite incense was burning. He always burnt Naag Champa in his garden._

_He untied the cloth and I slowly opened my eyes. There before me was a beautiful array of lotus blossoms in the shape of a heart. The heart had been placed underneath his cherry blossom tree._

_I gasped and smiled brightly. Turning around, I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He smiled and laced his fingers with mine, leading me to the center of the heart._

_Sasuke sat down and patted the empty space between his legs. I smiled and sat between his legs, leaning against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_I could have stayed like that forever. It was so peaceful. The sound of the water from his Buddha waterfall splashing onto the rocks, his calm breath on the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes and folded my arms over his._

_I was unaware of how much time had passed, but I was just about to fall asleep, when I felt a cold metal band slide over my ring finger._

_My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I gazed down at the gold ring with a beautiful opaque diamond shining on it._

"_Marry me," he whispered as he planted kisses on my neck. It sounded more like a command than a proposal. I turned my self around and pressed my lips lightly against his,_

"_Yes."_

After 3 months of dating, we got married. Sasuke wanted it to be small and short, but I insisted on inviting all of our friends.

He reluctantly complied and Tsunade-sama wed us.

A week later, I discovered I was pregnant. Over dinner I told Sasuke and the look on his face when he found out he was going to be a father told me he had never been happier.

Over the nine months I was pregnant, Sasuke took great care of me, making sure I was in very good health and that the baby was still alive and well.

He was a wonderful husband and was going to be a great father, I could tell by how loving he was.

We were more than happy to discover we had created a handsome, healthy, strong, baby boy. He had is father's spiky black hair and my piercing green eyes, yet we could see a flash of red, too.

We decided on the name Souji.

_When we walked down the streets, everybody's eyes would turn to us. The way people looked at us, you would think they were seeing the happiest family alive._

_And, we were._

_My husband's arm wrapped around my waist, while we both pushed the stroller, with our sleeping angel inside, down the street._

_Everyone in the village positively adored Souji. Who wouldn't? I could already tell he would be like his father. Every girl in the academy would fall instantly in love with him._

_However, something began nagging at the back of my mind._

_Sasuke was no longer trying to "get me in the mood." He would no longer whisper sinful innuendos into my ear. Or, try and seduce me by running his hands up and down my thighs._

_It bothered me, yes, but I was also all too happy to be able to be walking properly again._

Many months went by and as each day passed, Sasuke grew more distant and colder to me.

The only affection he ever showed me was in front of our child. And that was merely a small peck on the cheek or an almost inaudible "I love you, too."

_Today was Souji's first birthday. I was so excited._

_I had decided that I had just wanted this to be a small celebration consisting of only us. What with Sasuke being so distant lately, I thought that this might bring us together again as a family._

_The sun was shining brightly over Konoha. Not a cloud in the sky to rain on the most joyous of occasions. My eyes opened wearily, while my brain screamed at me to stay asleep._

_I looked to the left of me, expecting to see my husband laying next to me in bed. However, his side was empty, except for a tiny slip of paper that lay on his pillow._

_My fingers trembled slightly as I gingerly unfolded the piece of paper._

Sakura,

By the time you read this, Souji and I will be far from Konohagakure. I have taken _my_ son to come live with me in the Sound Village. He will carry on the Uchiha name after I am gone. Do not come looking for either me or Souji, as it will result in your death.

Although, I must thank you for being the bearer of my son, despite your previous actions.

Throughout the 3 months we had been dating, you showed no signs of conceiving my child. I found out why. Yes, Sakura, I know what you had been doing. You had killed every child we had conceived together using a special jutsu.

I married you, to gain your trust. I knew you would feel more willing to have a child with me if we were husband and wife.

I am going to train _my_ son the way Orochimaru-sama trained me. He trained me to be a cold-blooded killer. Souji needs to learn how cruel the world is early on, before he makes the same mistake I did.

The biggest mistake I had ever made was being a part of Team 7. I had created bonds with you three, that you would not allow to be broken. I will not allow Souji the misfortunate opportunity of doing that.

-Sasuke

_Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I rushed out of the compound in the direction of the Sound Village._

_It was starting to get dark, yet still I jumped atop the trees, searching for any signs of either raven-haired boys._

_What if he meant it?_

_Would he really kill me?_

_I shook off the thought and continued looking. I stopped in the middle of a clearing._

_A tent stood before me and beside it, a crackling fire. To the north, I could hear tiny splashes coming from a river._

_I ran as fast as I could, till I reached the small body of water._

_My heart clenched as I saw the love of my life sitting on a boulder, intently watching a little boy playing in the shallow of the water._

_Sasuke lifted his gaze to mine, black eyes colder than ever. Souji, confused as to why his father had stopped watching him, turned around._

"_Mommy!" Souji smiled and ran towards me. He held his arms out, wanting me to pick him up. I did so, all the while choking back tears._

_Sasuke stood slowly, glaring at me._

_I clutched tighter to my son, and glanced over at Sasuke. Souji turned his head to smile at his father._

"_Daddy, mommy's here!" Sasuke grunted in response, and walked slowly towards us._

"_I warned you, Sakura," the dark-haired shinobi growled._

"_I won't let you take my son away!" I cried. The tears I tried so desperately to hide from my son, now streamed freely down my cheeks._

_Souji's eyes shifted from his father to his mother, frantically trying to grasp the situation._

_I set Souji down and stood protectively in front of him._

_I pulled out a poison-dipped kunai, while Sasuke unsheathed his katana._

_My whole body was trembling. If I couldn't save myself, I would at least save my son._

_Seconds passed and we continued to stare at each other. Crimson boring into emerald._

_Finally, Sasuke lunged. I ran towards him, kunai raised._

_The clatter of metal resounded throughout the forest floor._

_The familiar pricking of tears at the corner of my eyes blurred my vision, and I failed to see Sasuke's next move. His weapon slipped away from mine and he thrust it forward._

_I screamed in anguish when I felt the cold metal of his katana pierce my skin._

_So consumed with my own pain, I failed to notice Sasuke's cry of agony and the unconscious thrusting of my kunai into his heart._

_We fell to the forest floor, both wounds crying blood. Our breathing became ragged. Our gazes never leaving one another._

_For once, I felt like we were in synch._

_I heard a soft sobbing, like a child's. My eyes widened in horror and my stomach churned as my son's cries of pain reached my ears._

_Both my gaze and Sasuke's shifted to Souji._

_Tears were cascading down his face as he looked upon the horrific scene of both his parents dying by each others' hands._

"_M-Mommy... D-Daddy... Why...?" A soft sob escaped from my throat. How could we do this to him? How could _I _have done this to him? How could we leave him like this?_

_It felt like my whole body was screaming at me to heal my wound, but my mind never gave the order._

_Suddenly, a chakra, one so familiar to me, vanished. Souji and I looked away from each other._

_Sasuke's limp body lay on the ground. The blood and poison seeping from his wound._

Even at that moment, I knew it...

No part of me will ever truly grasp the fact that my love is dead. Nor will I ever grasp the sickening fact that _I _killed him.

It seemed as if fate _wanted_ the Uchihas to completely die out.

And our poor son! I couldn't stop thinking about what this would do to him.

It scared me now, the one thing that I had once been so proud of, now turned into my worst nightmare.

Would Souji turn into his father?

_Somehow, I willed my self to use what little chakra I had left (I never rested on my search for my husband and son) to try and heal my wound._

_I was able to stop the bleeding, however the wound was only slightly closed and it wouldn't be long until the blood started flowing freely again._

'Please, just until I get Souji to Konoha.'

_I stood up and opened my arms, beckoning Souji to come with me._

_He wailed in despair as he took in the hideous image of his father lying dead on the ground._

_Souji ran into my arms and cried. It hurt me more than my wound to see my son like this._

_I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing could ever make this moment all right._

_I pulled the gold band off my ring finger and bent down to place it next to Sasuke's lifeless form._

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun," my breath hitched in my throat and more tears leaked out of my eyes. "I always have, and I always will."_

_I placed a kiss on his forehead and held Souji tighter against me._

_His soft voice whispered an almost inaudible,_

"_Bye-Bye, Daddy."_

The journey back to Konoha seemed to take longer than it should have. However, all time seemed to be at a stand still.

_When we reached the gates of Konoha, my heart, instead of swelling with joy at seeing my home again, seemed to have disappeared, leaving another gaping whole in my chest._

_Of course this would never be home ever again._

_They say home is where the heart is._

_And my heart was miles away, in the forest, near a stream, and with my deceased husband._

_A guard at the gate desperately tried to get my attention and carry my son and I to the hospital, but I paid no attention to him._

_Like my heart, my mind was miles away._

_I held my head high and walked into Konoha's Hospital, holding my sobbing son as close as possible._

_I ignored the receptionist's horrified gasp and continued my trek to Tsunade's office._

_Without knocking, I entered the room. Her eyes were wide as she took in my disheveled and bloody figure._

"_Tsunade-sama," I managed to choke out. "Please take care of my son."_

_I reluctantly pulled my son away from me so that I could look him in the eye._

"_Souji," a whole new set of sobs racked my body. "You must stay with Tsunade-baa-chan. I can no longer be your mother."_

"_No! No!" He cried out. "No! Mommy!"_

_I let Tsunade take him, despite his efforts to reach for me._

"_Sakura, please, let me get some medics to look after you!" Tsunade looked as strong and sure as ever, but I could tell she was afraid._

_I handed her the note Sasuke wrote for me. Her jaw clenched and hatred burned in her eyes._

"_He's-"_

_I nodded before she could finish her sentence. Souji didn't need to be reminded of that._

_My hand reached out to touch my son's chicken-ass hair and he cried harder. I kissed his cheek and managed a small smile._

"_Souji, you have to promise mommy one thing." He nodded and looked at me with eager eyes._

"_Don't follow in your father's footsteps."_

Tsunade understood that I could no longer live on this earth. She let me go without a word, but her eyes said everything.

She was always like a mother to me. A guardian. She was my protecter, until Sasuke came back.

I knew I could count on Tsunade to raise my son and teach him when I was gone.

She comforted me after Sasuke left. She wed Sasuke and I. She was the first to congratulate us on having a child. She delivered our baby.

And now, she'll care for him, too.

_Weary and heartbroken as I was, I forced myself away from my life. Away from Tsunade. Away from the hospital. And away from my son._

_My entire body was screaming for rest, but I pushed on. I jumped from building to building, until I reached the edge of the city._

_I jumped down and walked forward to the all too familiar bamboo gates. It looked exactly as I had left it._

_I stood in the doorway of our house._

_A scene was playing before me._

_A girl with short pink hair and jade eyes was leaning against the kitchen counter. She stared lovingly at a man with spiky black hair and onyx eyes._

_Then, her loving gaze shifted to a little baby in a high chair. The baby giggled happily at his parents awed expressions._

_I was startled out of my reverie when I heard a sound like a drop of water. I looked down at the floor, where a pool of blood was starting to form._

_The wound in my chest had reopened._

_Ignoring the sharp pains my movements caused, I ventured into the house. Almost unconsciously, my legs carried me upstairs to the bedrooms._

_To the left was the spare room and to the right was Souji's._

_His twin bed pushed to the far right of the room and his old crib to the left. The mustard yellow paint chipping off in some places._

_I walked on, towards _our _room._

_The covers were strewn across the floor from when I had jumped out of the bed. My pajamas lay forgotten._

_I walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the pictures. The one of Sasuke and I kissing at Ichiraku. Sasuke was holding up the middle finger at Naruto for taking the picture._

_That Sasuke, no, that _life_ seemed like an alternate universe. One that I could only dream about being apart of again._

_I sank to the floor crying. My fingers tightened around the picture._

_I longed to feel Sasuke's arms wrapped around me in his sweet embrace. I longed to feel his warm lips moving sensually against mine. I longed to feel him inside of me again._

_I would never feel whole again without him. And there was no way I could continue living without him._

_Even though I loved Souji dearly, he reminded me too much of his father._

_I felt another onslaught of sobs and began crawling to the bed._

I pulled the covers up and wrapped them around my body like a cocoon. They still smelled of Sasuke. Of me. Of _us_. Of...home.

I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness as more blood seeped out.

I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts drift slowly back to Sasuke.

"_Good morning, beautiful," Sasuke's husky voice whispered against my neck. I smiled and trailed kisses along his chest._

"_Good morning."_

"_Sleep good?"_

_I sighed contently._

"_Best night of my life." I smiled wider and stroked the ring on my fourth finger._

_Sasuke cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. I softly nibbled on his lower lip, earning a pleasured groan from my dark-haired shinobi. He wrapped his arms around my waist and flipped us over so that he was on top._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my arousal against his. He groaned again and pulled his lips away from mine._

"_You have no clue what you do to me."_

_I smiled and ground my hips against his, loving the feel of him,_

"_I think I have a pretty good idea."_

_Sasuke flashed me his legendary smirk and placed small kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss._

"_I love you, my Sakura-chan."_

I took in a small, shaky breath and whispered,

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Just realized yesterday I never finished this story xD_

_Hope you liked it!_

_~Rose 3_


End file.
